


Stimulation

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder gets Scully off, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Sort of Fluffy Smut, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: If there was anything that Dana Katherine Scully knew how to do when it came to sex, it was how to fake an orgasm.Basically, Scully has problems with partners not caring about her needs, so Mulder is there to show her how she should be treated.





	Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for one of my best friends, Shay. It's super late but it's finally done! I hope you all enjoy!

If there was anything that Dana Katherine Scully knew how to do when it came to sex, it was how to fake an orgasm.

She knew that probably wasn’t the best thing to know how to do, but it wasn’t entirely her fault. Men just didn’t seem to know how to get her off. It wasn’t even that hard, but they all assumed that just insertion would be enough to send her spiraling towards an orgasm. They were wrong though, of course.

That wasn’t to say that there hadn’t been men who didn’t know what they were doing with her. It did take a bit, but her first sexual partner in college had learned exactly what made her tick. They had been together for two years, so he saw what she liked after a bit of trial and error. Other than that though, men typically just thrust into her until they came, assumed she came as well, and then that was it. This was especially true with Daniel. His pleasure seemed to be the only thing that he had entirely cared about. Half the time she wouldn’t even have to fake anything, because he would finish and then roll over to fall asleep. At the time, their separation hurt her beyond belief, but now she realized how much she dodged a bullet. Especially now that she had her heart set on a new man; her best friend and partner.

Yet, she always assumed that Mulder would just be the same as every other man. Focus on his own pleasure and then leave her to finish on her own. It was honestly a pretty large factor in why she had never initiated any relationship with him. Excluding the fact that they were partners at work, and to change the dynamic of their relationship would be enough for the two of them to be separated again. She figured that their sexual endeavors would remain a masturbatory fantasy for her.

That night was no different than any other for her. She had bid Mulder a good night, before heading home to her apartment. Damn his flirting left her all hot and bothered, soaking her panties to the point where she swore for a moment he could smell her arousal as she got close to him. She did her best to play it off, but god did she need release soon. It was agonizing.

She wished it could be that simple though. She didn’t even have a chance to slip her hand into her skirt before she heard a knock at the door. A soft groan escaped her as she got up off the couch and opened the door, surprised to see who was standing there.

“Mulder?” She couldn’t hide the shock that her partner had just showed up at her door. “What are you doing here?”

He lifted the food that he had picked up on the way. “I figured that you might want to eat something right now. We worked through lunch, so I figured you must be hungry.” Scully was about to say something, but she felt her stomach growl. Her cheeks flushed and she glanced over at him with a nod.

They set up the table with Chinese food, and they both started to dig into their meal. Of course, Scully really couldn’t focus a lot on the meal in front of her. Her eyes kept focused on his lips as he ate, as his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick some of the sauce off his lips. God she wanted to know what his tongue could do, what it would feel like pressing against her-

“You know, Scully, if you keep staring, I’m going to wonder if there’s sauce on my face.” He said, startling her out of her thoughts. Oh she could feel herself growing even wetter at this point. It wasn’t fair what she was being put through, spending this much time close to him. “Earth to Scully,”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” She said, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

“I mean, I know I’m incredibly dashing, but I’m being serious, do I have something on my face?” Mulder tried to glance around to see if something could reflect on his face to see if there was something there. Scully wanted to say something to him, to tell him that she was just exhausted, but she was so damn needy. She knew that she needed him badly.

“There is something small but I’ll take care of it.” She knew he expected her to use her napkin. That meant, it must have been a shock for him as she leaned over and kissed his chin. His skin was warm against her lips. She pulled back, looking up at him with an almost nervous expression. That was, until she saw the way he was looking at her. His eyes were dilated and he had a hungry expression.

Without a word, he tilted her chin up and pressed their lips together. His tongue slipped through her lips. Scully felt like she could die happy right then. Mulder was making out with her, with obvious intentions of it going further. Part of her was worried about the fact that their partnership could be jeopardized but she needed this contact right now.

“Fuck me, please, Mulder.” She grabbed at him and pulled him closer. He didn’t need to be told twice as he lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom. She was tossed onto the bed and immediately she shimmied out of her skirt and started to unbutton her shirt.

“Come on Scully,” His voice was teasing “Don’t you want me to do that for you.” She glared at him and he gave her his signature Mulder smirk that caused her to shiver. With a simple move, Mulder unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off his jeans and underwear.

He was far bigger than Scully had ever imagined. She moved to lie back, almost expecting him to immediately press up into her like most of the men she had been with.

That had not been the case.

She closed her eyes, expecting the pain, but instead she felt pleasure shoot through her veins as she felt a pair of lips press against her clit and a tongue press up against it.

A breathy gasp escaped her as her back arched up and off the bed. God she hadn’t expected to feel anything like this in bed; hadn’t experienced anything like this in bed in a very long time. “Mulder!” His name sounded like a plea coming from her lips.

She could feel him grin against her, continuing his movements with his tongue. She whimpered and gasped, desperate to feel his touch on her body. Her hand reached down to tangle in his hair, legs wrapping around his neck.

“God, Scully, you’re so wet.” Mulder groaned, loving the taste of her. It was more than he could ask for, knowing that he just had this opportunity just to fuck Dana. His tongue slipped inside her, and he heard her cry out. He moved his mouth for a moment, pressing a kiss to her clit to see what the reaction would be. He was surprised to feel her come, hard against him. He gasped and lapped her up almost eagerly. 

“Mulder!” Scully cried out, surprised by the intensity of the orgasm that wracked her body. She had forgotten what it was like to come because of someone’s mouth and god if it wasn’t the best thing she had felt. “Fuck, that was....” She couldn’t find the words, and he grinned at her.

“I never thought I would have seen you speechless, Scully.” He laughed at her and Scully narrowed her eyes, catching his lips in a kiss. She shifted so she was on top of him, and she gently lowered herself onto his erection. A soft gasp escaped her, her eyes squeezing shut as her body adjusted to his size. He was much larger than she imagined him being, much larger than her fantasies.

“You okay, Scully?” His words brought her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes. She saw the way he stared at her lovingly, and her heart stopped in her chest. She never could imagine this, any of this. She knew she needed this, couldn’t let this go any longer. With a small nod, her hips started to gyrate against him, riding him. She heard his moan and knew she was doing exactly what she needed to. A hand moved down so she could rub at her clit, but felt it brushed away and Mulder’s hand took its place.

She groaned, her speed picking up just a little, loving the friction between them. Everything felt perfect, like nothing she had ever experienced before. She cried out in pleasure as she moved faster, her walls tight around him. She could see from the look on his face that he was already close, and he was ashamed of himself for it.

“I’m sorry, Scully, I’m going-,” She leaned down, silencing him with a kiss as she felt him spill out inside her. She knew this wasn’t his intent, but she didn’t mind. She continued to ride him through his orgasm until she had her second one. It was rare that she had more than one with her partner, so to have more than one with Mulder made her more pleased than she could say. “I’m sorry Scully, I came too early.”

“It’s alright Mulder,” She shifted so she could pull herself off of him and then moved to rest her head on his chest. “You have a lot of time to make up for it.” A yawn pushed past her lips and she pulled the blanket up over around them. She didn’t quite catch what he was saying, her eyes lowering some as she started to fall asleep.

Mulder noticed Scully falling asleep and he smiled to himself, fingers brushing through her hair. He couldn’t believe that she confirmed that she would be up for doing this again. That was more than he could really ask for with her. “Next time, Scully, we’re going to go for three or more orgasms from you.” He mumbled, falling quiet as he watched her sleep, already making plans for what he would do to her the next time they had fun like this.

 


End file.
